


The warmth of my heart

by Multifandom_writes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, But he's trying, But she's very protective, Credence is their child, Fluff, Gay, Happy Credence Barebone, He cares about his boys, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Past Child Abuse, Percival Graves and Newt Scamander are married, Percivals' sister, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Newt, She's and OC, This is my first work, he loves his son, im soft, soft, they're all happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_writes/pseuds/Multifandom_writes
Summary: Percival Graves is being left alone with his child for the first time in years, its not that he isn't ready to take the resposibility, but he's scared. The cold treatment he recived from his parents at a young age freezing over his heart.But maybe, just maybe, Credence can fix that.





	The warmth of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this fluffy mess.   
> Also, I did not proof read, please forgive me...

Newt smiled down at Credence, the young boy gleaming. 

"Papa, today's my very FIRST day of school!" The five-year-old said proudly. 

The ginger laughed and continued to tug on the boys' coat, "Yes, I'm very aware." He watched as Credence bounced excitedly, raven hair flopping over his eyes. His father huffed as he reached down to style it back.

"Alright!" He announced, "Let's go, Love."  
Newt quickly grabbed his keys an began to walk towards the door. Tugging at his hands, the small raven complained about how slow Newt was.  
Newt simply apologized and began to speed forward with a laugh. 

The drive to Credence's school was not a long one. It consisted of laughter and mindless singing to songs. The young boy sat in the back, Newt periodically glancing at him through the rearview mirror. He grinned at the sight of his sown swinging his legs back and forth while humming along to the song absentmindedly. 

Soon enough, they arrived at his school. "Ilvormorny School," the school Percival had gone to. This school had a very impressive grade range. However, the learning for the children past just math and reading began at eleven. Something Credence was far from. The school itself was dashing, large gleaming wooden pillars, ropes of gold entangling itself around the pillars, a large school crest present on the gates of the school. Newt barely had any time to open the car door before Credence was tripping over himself to get down. He quickly reached the ground and began to run towards the school.

"Bug," Newt called.  
credence turned, a warm blush spreading across his face as he quietly tucked his hands into his pockets. "Yes, Papa?" He answered sheepishly. 

The freckled man crouched down in front of him and began to adjust his clothing, brushing off any dirt. "So, Bug, remember how Papa was telling you about his trip to Scotland?" 

The boy nodded. 

"Well, today's my flight, Love," Newt said carefully. Credence has always been very sensitive, always perceptive. 

He pouted, "Ok, Papa." 

"Aw, don't pout, Love," he stroked his cheek gently, "You'll have Bug and Daddy time." 

The boy visibly brightened, a smile stretching his lips.

"There you go, Smile!" Newt ruffled his hair affectionately before pulling him into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. 

He couldn't help the anxious knot swelling in his stomach. It isn't that Newt didn't trust his husband, he did! Percival was a very loving and capable father. However, he had the tendency to become flustered around his son, maternal instincts almost none. All Percival's life, he only had his sister. She was the only one who saw him as a boy and not a family name while he was growing up, but Newt had faith ("A little too much faith," Percival would tease). He swallowed his worry and smiled. 

When he pulled away he smiled at Credence, "Daddy is going to pick you up, ok?" 

The raven nodded dutifully. Newt stiffened a laugh, "Alright well, C'mon, Bug. You have a whole group of friends to meet."  
Credence bounced up the stairs and merged into the crowded halls. with a bit of searching, they managed to find the right classroom. The teacher greeted them with a warm smile, "Hello!" She chirped.

She quickly introduced herself and Newt did the same. 

"Newt Graves-Scamander." 

She schools his hand before looking at Credence. He was hiding behind his father, face digging into Newts coat, "And you are?"   
The boy looked at her and squeaked out a shy, "Credence Graves." 

The woman smiled, "A pleasure to meet you." She turned to Newt and assured him that his son was in good hands. 

(Of course, he was, Percival ran extensive background checks, being lead detective had its perks, not that she needed to know that.)

The ginger nodded and began to gently peel his son from his side. "Credence, Baby, come on."   
The boy whined Newt sighed. "Bug, please?" 

Reluctantly, the boy let go. Newt smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I'll see you in a week, Love. Be a good boy, ok? Papa loves you." 

Credence waved sadly, "Bye Papa."

Newt smiled and waved back at him, a sigh heaving from his chest. Again, that knot of anxiety clogged his stomach. 

'No,' he thought, 'Percy's got this, he'll be fine.'

Percival dropped his head on the steering wheel. He was the biggest excuse of a father. He forgot that Newt was going to Scotland  
today. Meaning, he forgot it was his duty to pick up their son. 

The shame!

In a last-ditch effort he called his sister. 

She answered after the third ring, "Octavia Graves speaking." 

He cursed she was probably at work, " Hey, Via..."

Octavia knew something was up, "What do you want Percy?" 

He quickly (and shamefully ) explained his situation and after some mild persuasion, she agreed to go pick him up. However, she did not forget to give him an earful. 

He rushed home as soon as he could, cursing at himself, 'Why can't I be like Newt?'  
He wondered when his own instincts would kick in. The ginger always knew what to say, and when to say it, Admittedly, yes, he was a little awkward, but he made up for it. His kind voice and soft gaze. 

Percival wanted his child to have the youth he was never allowed to have.

He pulled into the garage and hurried out, shouting out that he was home. 

"Daddy!" He heard small footsteps run up to him. 

With a smile, he scooped up Credence. 

"Hey, Buddy! How was your day?" He questioned. 

Credence imidietly began to tell him, from the morning events to his Aunt Via picking him up, telling him all about the teacher and the class. Voice lowering when he said that the kids were much too noisy, but it was ok. "I was the best-behaved," he boasted. 

Percival was filled with a warmth, the anxiety that had been crawling in his mind now a thing of the past. The warmth filled his heart as he listened and admired the boy, he had Newts sense of wonder and curiosity. 

As he walked into the kitchen, Credence perched on his hip, he came face to face with his sister. Her hands planted on her hip with an expectant look on her face., dark eyes shining with a playful glare. 

"Thank you for picking him up," he said, "I appreciate you, Via." She gave him a playful roll of her eyes. 

"Whatever, Percy...Dinners ready," She added.

He looked at her in disbelief, "Via, you didn't have to."

She began to walk towards the stove with a defiant murmur of, "I wanted to."

Percival looked at Credence and shrugged his shoulders causing his son to laugh. He let him onto the floor and began to remove his badge. Octavia softly asked Credence to help her set out dinner, and Percival filled with a warmth. He was with family, what could be better?  
('Being with my spouse and said family.' His mind added)

As they ate Credence talked animatedly about his day, going over what both Percival and Octavia knew, he stopped to ask about theirs, then continued on with his. 

Not that either adult minded. 

Once the food was done, Percival shooed Credence upstairs to get ready for bed. The boy protested claiming, "This is an act of injustice!" 

Both adults doubled over laughing. 

With a huff of annoyance, Credence stomped upstairs and came down fifteen minutes later, demanding an apology. 

"I am very sorry. Credence," Percival said. "But," he whispered, " It was Octavia's idea to laugh." 

She let out a sound of disbelief, "Percival Galahad Graves! How dare you!" She turned to credence, a sweet smile on her features, "You don't believe him, do you, dear?" 

Credence shook his head, "NO! Daddy's lying. Bad!" He scolded. Percival looked heartbroken, which caused the boy to break out in hysterics. 

"Silly Daddy."

Octavia smiled and glanced at her watch before jumping up, "I have to go, I have an early meeting tomorrow." 

She pressed a kiss to Credences forehead, wishing him goodnight. Turning to Percival, she sensed anxiety spilling from him. 

"See you later, Kid," She murmured as he hugged her. He was hesitant to let her go. 

With a small smile, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You'll be fine, Percy." 

It's not that he was afraid, he just always had Newt for support. And if not Newt, it was Octavia. Now, he had to be the support. 

He bid his sister goodbye and closed the door. As he turned he met pajama-clad Credence holding a book. 

"Papa promised me that we would finish reading it," Percival sighed in relief. Good, reading was something he could do.

With a weary smile, he took the book, "Let's go, Bud."

Together, they hiked up the stairs and reached the hallway, "Your room or ours?"

The boy answered by wordlessly stepping into the couples shared room. 

After getting situated, they began to read. The boy leaned his head against Percival's chest, raven hair brushing against his chin. Curled into his side, small hands gripping at the wooden toy Newt carved. Credence named him Pickett. Soft breathing fanning his face, Percival allowed himself to relax, to fall into the domestic scene and into the warmth. 

Sometime into the story, when Credence began to doze away on his chest, the phone rang. Percival cringed, the sound breaking the subtle scene, filled with warmth. The young boy, however, perked up, it was Newt. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Love!" The ginger exclaimed. 

The enthusiasm caused the raven to smile softly, "Have you landed?" 

"Yes, yes. It was quite the trip, quite the scenery," he replied shyly. Percival guessed he was around people. 

"That's good..." He trailed off as Credence began to pout, making grabby hands towards the phone. "Someone is VERY eager to talk to you." 

"Papa! Papa!" The boy exclaimed, fumbling to get the phone to his ear, " Is it pretty? What do you see?"

A light chuckle was heard over the phone, "Yes, it is beautiful. I see so many beautiful things. What about you? How was your day, Bug?"

Credence filled the night silence with his tales of his day, confidently talking about his day and all the people he met, thankfully leaving out the part when he was picked up by his aunt. He began to trail off, suddenly becoming shy, "How was your day, papa?"

Percival smiled, Credence always caught things, however, that was also a downfall. He sometimes thought he talked too much and never gave other the room to talk.

"It was fine, Bug," Newt answered.

Credence smiled. the sight warmed Percival's art. Soon enough, Credence offered the phone back to his father shyly, thinking, once again, that he had taken up the night. With a loving smile, Percival gently took the phone back. 

"Newt?"

"Hi, Love."

The rest of the night fell into small talk, with Percival filling Newt in on a case he was working on. With Newt telling him about all the animals he hoped to see and write about. The conversation continued before Credence let out a yawn, checking his watch Percival read the time, "10:12...I think that's our cue to say goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Papa. I love you." Credence whispered softly. 

"I love you too, Bug. Goodnight, sweet dreams." 

With a small smile on his ace, Credence burrowed into the blankets, the smile content and young, he let himself drift off sleep.

"Alright, well, goodnight, love." 

"Goodnight, Newt, I love you."

"I love you more."

Percival allowed himself to smile and began to remove to remove the phone from his ear.

"Percy!"

"Yes?"

There was silence before Newt final filled it with a loving thought, "You're going to be ok, Love." 

Percival just smiled and hung up. Maybe he was going to be ok.

With his son pressed against his side, head resting on Percival's chest, a warm feeling spread across his heart. Pressing a kiss to the boys crown, he muttered, "Goodnight, I love you Credence." To which he received a small, "Me too, daddy." 

'Yeah,' he thought, 'I'm going to be ok.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story!  
> Sorry if it sucked, leave your thoughts, please.   
> Don't be afraid to comment any ships or prompts you'd like.   
> Thank you for reading!  
> <3


End file.
